A Rough Road We Travel
by livefastdietooyoung
Summary: Picks up after the 6th book. My version of book 7... and then some...
1. Chapter 1

A/N - This story is also posted under LiveTooFast on it is my story, I just have it on more than one site. It is always updated on Fandomination first, however there will only be minor delays in amounts of about 10 minutes so it really doesn't matter.

* * *

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville and Luna were all sitting in the train carriage. Nobody was talking, and yet it wasn't awkward, well, except for two of them. Harry was looking out the window, however he knew there were eyes on him, and he knew they were Ginny's. Harry had just broken up with her during Dumbledore's funeral, he felt he had done the right thing, even though he knew that he liked her a lot, perhaps even loved her, but if Voldemort knew that he had such feelings, than Ginny would be in mortal danger, and he knew for a fact that he couldn't handle that.

"Harry could I talk to you after we get to the platform?" Ginny looked at him hopefully. Harry looked at her, he sighed and nodded slowly. He knew what was coming, it was going to be hard, it was going to be sad, and Ginny was going to cry, either that or hit him very, very, VERY hard. Harry went back to looking at the window and he felt Ginny's stare leave him, it was a good feeling not to be watched, but honestly he didn't mind when it was Ginny who was doing the watching. In fact, he almost felt a little lonely, now that she wasn't watching him. The train pulled into the station and he got up and got his trunk and Hedwig, then he proceeded out of the train where he reluctantly waited for Ginny. She came off of the train and made her way to her parents, she old them that she had to talk to Harry for a bit, they nodded and she gave them her trunk and came towards Harry. "Aren't you going to tell your Uncle that you need a few minutes?"

"Honestly? No I didn't." Harry stared into her eyes, she stared back at him, then looked away. Harry sighed, "so, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Harry, why couldn't we be together?" Here it comes he thought, this was exactly what he thought she wanted to talk about.

"I told you, I couldn't stand to see you hurt, if you got hurt, or were killed, I could not live with myself." He looked at her. "I just couldn't, I don't know what I would do."

"Harry, Draco knows we were together, he knows we have feelings for each other, therefore Voldemort probably knows as well." She looked at him intently.

"Ginny, Voldemort will be extremely disappointed, if not angry with Draco, for he did not kill Dumbledore, Snape was left to do it for him, therefore Draco's word is not worth too much at the moment."

"Fine, Harry, but how about us being your family, don't you think that makes us a target, not only me, but my whole family?" She was getting angrier as the conversation continued and he knew it wouldn't be long until she broke down, closed herself off, and left.

"Ginny, I honestly don't know what to say, I mean, I guess I'll have to think about it, it's true that is a good point, but I will still have to think about it, I have to weigh out the benefits and problems." Ginny hugged him.

"I know this is a difficult decision for you, but please consider what I've said, how I feel, and how I know you feel." She walked away towards her parents and they left, Harry then proceeded to his uncle.

"Where in the hell were you, you ruddy runt?"

"Why do you care, let's just go, by the way, I'll only be staying until my birthday, then I will be moving out." Harry had never seen his uncle so happy.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry and his Uncle returned to their house on Privet Drive and Harry put his trunk in his room/cupboard under the stairs and sat down on his bed, just as he did that an owl came through his open window and dropped on top of him. He took off it's letter and invited it to have some water, he read the letter.. Dear Mr. Potter,  
In light of the recent passing of our dear friend Dumbledore, his will is being attended to, he has left one particular item for you, however we cannot send it to you, as we are not allowed to touch it, only you are, as those were his orders, so we will also distribute the rest of the items at the proper time. We would like to invite you down to Gringotts bank at any time after your birthday, as that is when this as well as several other inheritances will be able to be given to you.  
Our Deepest apologies,  
Grimscour, Gringotts Wizarding Bank

Harry stared at the letter, they couldn't touch it? Well that's a little odd. Other inheritances? What other inheritances? Suddenly Harry couldn't wait until after his 17th Birthday, not only because he would be allowed to inherit these items, but would also be able to leave this hole.

Two Weeks Later

Harry was now 17 years old, and he was feeling great, he was on his way to Gringotts to inherit some stuff, and then… Well he didn't know what he was going to do afterwards. 

He made his way into the bank and introduced himself as, well himself and they invited him into the managers' offices and asked him to have a seat while they informed Grimscour of his arrival. He sat in the waiting room, hardly being able to contain himself, what if his parents had left him something? Or maybe it was Sirius? He knew he had inherited Grimauld Place, but what if there was some more family items? Finally he was invited inside Grimscour's office.

"Good day Mr. Potter!" He said gaily while shaking Harry's hand, "nice to meet you at last, so as today is your 17th Birthday, you will be given parts of the following wills, Albus Dumbledore's, James & Lily Potter's, as well as a Sirius Black's. Now we will go through the items you have received from each of these in reverse order, so we will start with Black. Sirius was the last of the Black family and since you were the sole beneficiary to his will, you actually inherited most of the Black family's property and gold. This includes Grimauld Place, which you have already been informed of, as well as property on St. Charles' Island, all of it in fact, you have also inherited 1 932 937 Galleons, 2 837 knuts, and 826 Sickles." He stated to an open mouthed Harry handing him two Deed titles, "Now from Lilly and James Potter you have inherited a number of things, "he handed Harry and envelope, "in the will it instructed that only you were to be able to open this envelope, and so we do not know what is in it," Harry looked at it, it was quite a heavy envelope, it was large as well, it was one of those large muggle post envelopes, the brown paper ones, "you have also inherited a house, and a rather large one at that, and on top of that, they left you another 8 619 163 Galleons, 2 170 knuts, and 282 Sickles, that is on top of the trust vault you have already been using." He stated handing Harry another Deed title. "Now, Albus only left you a few things, however they are in these boxes, which we have been instructed not to open and have been asked by Albus himself to request that you do not open them in public, there is also a letter here for you from Dumbledore." Grimscour passed Harry the letter, a final vault statement with his total amount of gold in it, and the boxes, there were two boxes, one was larger than the other, as well there was another letter attached to the smaller box. "I hope you have a good day Mr. Potter."

"Oh, I will, I'm sure, you have a good day as well." Harry shrunk the boxes and put them in his pocket along with the letters and deeds. He left to go back to the house on privet drive to collect his things, as he would be moving out immediately.

Harry arrived to the house on Privet Drive and said a hasty goodbye, he then shrunk all of his possessions, except for Hedwig of course, and put them in his pocket. He sat down on his bed and took out the Deed to his parents' house he opened the letter and as soon as he touched the deed he was immediately in his parents' house, a house elf greeted him at the door.

"Sir!" She cried in surprise, "Master Harry Potter has returned to us!" Harry just looked at her, and then looked around in amazement. He was standing in a white entrance way with gold painted trim as well as a large staircase that separated into two different branches. The banister on the staircase was gold as well, and was a spiral design. The floors were a white tile with gold in between them, as well some of them had gold designs on them, including a snitch, a dragon and an owl. "Sir? Are you alright Sir? My name is Shirly Sir, I am one of your many house elves Sir."

"House elves? Many house elves? Shirly, how many rooms does this house have?"

"Well Sir, I wouldn't call this a house sir, it is closer to a mansion, however there is a Master Bedroom, as well there are also ten guest bedrooms, to get to them, you go up the staircase and to your right, each bedroom has a bathroom suite and a balcony, as well as a walk in closet , each bedroom is furnished, but it is blank as you can decorate and redecorate with your magic sir. Your Bedroom has a King size bed Sir. Your Bathroom suite also has a very large Bathtub as well as a shower. So far that is eleven rooms. Then there is a Kitchen, a Dining room, a Living Room, a Family Room, a Games room, and an extra 4 rooms to make into whatever you would like. So in total that is 20 rooms, not including the basement, which has the family Safe room Sir. And to get to the Living Room, Family Room, the Games Room, and the extra 4 rooms, you take a left on the stair case. For the Kitchen, the Dining Room and the entrance to the basement you use the portraits on this floor. As of right now the password for these portraits is 'Arkensensar Flint' However you can change it whenever you like when you put your hand in the top right corner of the portrait, and then you say the password you want to change it to, you are the only one who can do this as you have the potter blood in you. But when you get married, your wife will be able to do the same, and if it changes without you knowing, then you may put your hand in the top left corner of the portrait and it will tell you the password and swing open." Shirly took several strained breaths. "The portrait of the Wine and Cheese is to the kitchen, the Dining Scene is the Dining Room, although you can get to the Dining Room through the kitchen, and the Stone Door portrait over there is to the basement, if you follow me I will direct you to your Master Bedroom."

"Thank you very much Shirly."

"Master is very welcome, Sir." Harry proceeded to follow Shirly up the stairs and to the right, they were in a hallway made of stone with many torches on the sides, "The door on the left is your guest quarters Sir and in front of you is your Master bedroom, I will leave you now as we will be needing to start dinner," She snapped her fingers and disappeared, he walked into his blank room and immediately began decorating, he changed it's colours to crimson red and hunter green with navy blue accents, he put in Cherry wood floors. There was a desk in the far right corner, the bed was in the top right corner beside the desk, to his left was a door, when he opened it, it was his bathroom, he also decorated that in hunter green, he turned around and took it all in, his house was gorgeous, and there was more than enough room for Ron and Hermione to stay while they were fighting Voldemort and his forces. He made his way over to the desk and put all of the items he had received from the bank on it and returned them to their normal size. He started with the envelope from his parents. 


	3. Chapter 3

Harry was shaking violently as he opened the envelope and emptied the contents our onto the cherry desk. The contents were four letters, an empty envelope, a few rings, a watch and necklace with a diamond shaped gold pendant engraved; Our Beloved Son, We Are With You In Your Heart, Mind And Spirit. He opened the letter with the title "for when this envelope is received" He opened it and read the contents of the letter,

Our Dearest Son, I hope you know we love you, and we will always be with you, there is an empty envelope, before we were killed we put all of our work into this envelope, how it works is you, Harry, write a letter, you then put it in the envelope, you say 'Send' and the letter is sent to us in the spirit world. The only reason why we kept this from you was that we did not want to confuse you or make anything any more difficult than it has to be. We decided that you must be given everything once you were 17, and I'm guessing you got this exactly on your seventeenth birthday. The same way you send letters to us we can send them to you, the envelope will glow a gentle red colour when there is a letter in it, we put a special glass case for it in the Master Bedroom that I'm guessing you are standing in right now. It's just above the fireplace. Yes there is a fireplace, it is just across from the bed, you can access it by twisting the bottom left post on the bed. The rings and the watch belonged to your father, James, he felt that you should have them and so he put them in this envelope, we had the necklace made for you just after you were born, there are three other letters, there is one that you can open now and there are two others, there is one for when you get married and one for when you have your first child. However I am going to leave you, you probably want to look at the rest of the things you inherited, by the way, the Safe contains a few family items that you might be interested in.  
Love you always,  
Lily and James.

Harry stared at it incredulously. He the picked up the envelope, he went over to the bed and twisted the bottom left post, the fireplace appeared and sure enough, so did the glass case. He decided he would write to his parents later so he put the letter in the glass case. He went back to the desk and looked at the first letter Dumbledore had given him.

Dear Harry,

If you are receiving this letter than I was right in my speculations, I am dead. I am sorry to tell you that I did know I was going to die, however, I had do die in order to transfer to you my knowledge and power, if today is your seventeenth birthday, than this is when it will take effect, I transferred it to you during the supposed stunning charm I put on you, I did not know what would happen but I noticed that you were stunned, as you know I can see through invisibility cloaks, and now, I suppose you can as well. I wish for you not to be upset, I am currently working on a project, that is before I died, yes I agree this is a little odd, however I will not tell you what it is, so you won't be disappointed if I wasn't able to finish it, however, if there is more than one box with you today, you can be sure that it did. I will leave you to open my first letter and heirloom to you.  
Yours Always,  
Albus Dumbledore.

Harry looked at the first box and opened it, he was looking at a pensieve, he smiled and opened the letter.

Dear Harry,

So here I am, talking to you again and it is on great terms this time I assure you. I finished my research and created what is called a Meligna, a communication device between the world of the living and the dead. I know it seems a bit odd, but I have made it and I am sure it works, you are the only one who can use it, when you touch it, it will transfer you and I to a middle world, a bit crazy I know, but it allows me to speak with you, to learn with you, and to help you defeat Voldemort in whatever way I can. There is a small black tube in the box that the pensieve came out of, I am also giving you my pensieve to use whenever you may need it. I will leave you to open the tube and I am sure that you will want to use the Meligna as soon as you open it.  
Yours Always,  
Albus Dumbledore.

Harry opened the black tube and pulled out a piece of parchment with a red ribbon tied around it. He opened it and smiled at the Hogwarts emblem on the top, but his smile soon dissipated as he continued to read the letter,

Dear Mr. Potter,

It is my duty to inform you of your appointment into the position of Headmaster of Hogwarts, if you should choose to accept this position you will need to take your NEWTs as soon as possible to ensure you are capable.  
I look forward to hearing from you,  
Rufus Scrimgeour.

Harry stood there, mouth open, wide eyed when another house elf popped out of nowhere, Harry jumped. "Sorry Sir, but I am Rimy and I am here to tell you that Dinner is ready."

"Thank you Rimy, I'll, I'll be right down." He stuttered. He couldn't believe it, he opened the second box and touched the Meligna. 


	4. Chapter 4

Harry was pulled from all directions and landed in a chair, he was joined shortly by Dumbledore. Harry stared at him, Dumbledore stared back, they continued this way until Harry spoke.

"Who appointed me as Headmaster at Hogwarts?" Harry eyed him accusingly.

"Harry don't play that game with me, you know it was me who did it, so what have you decided?"

"Honestly, I have no idea what I'm going to do, I will have to take my NEWTs really soon if I accept, and I don't know if I can do well enough on them, and what's all this crap about Scrimgeour hoping to hear from me? He's probably hoping I would tell him I refuse. I bet you anything…"

"Well you can't let him have that satisfaction, can you?" Harry looked at him amused.

"No, I guess I can't." He could tell that Dumbledore was pleased with this.

"Listen Harry, I would not have appointed you if I did not think you were capable of doing it, and doing a damn good job of it."

"Professor, I have a problem, you see Ginny and I, well we quite like each other, but I don't want to put her in danger, however she feels like since she is part of the Weasley family with my best friend, then she is in danger there anyways. I just wanted to know what you had to say about it." Harry looked up at Dumbledore, who looked at him thoughtfully.

"Harry you are a very powerful wizard, you have done more than we could have ever expected from you, all I have to say is that, during times like these, I would have to say that she is safer with you and without you." Harry nodded.

"Alright then, seems like there are going to be some serious changes coming up. I am going to invite Hermione, Ron and Ginny over to stay at the house while we attack Voldemort and his supporters. Then I will GO and take my NEWTs and occupy the Headmaster's position in Hogwarts."

"Harry there is one more thing that I would like you to do."

"Yes Sir?"

"I need you to take care of and lead the Order for me."

"Alright, well, I'll move the headquarters, since Snape already knows too much about it, I think I will have the headquarters at Hogwarts, and I will have members of the Order at the school at all times, hopefully that will make the students feel better and safer in the school. I will also take the post of Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher. I will instate Hermione, Ron , Ginny, as well as Fred and George into the Order, and the members will all have constant access to the school."

"Sounds like you have a plan, and a very good one at that."

"Thank you sir, now if you don't mind I think I will go and put my plan in motion, the sooner the better you know?"

"Yes Harry, I do, I do not mind that you leave now, however you must promise me that you will come back and talk to me whenever there is something important, and key in our situation."

"Of course sir."

"I'll leave you to get to work then Professor." Harry smiled and all of a sudden he was in his room again. He scribbled out a letter to Scrimgeour accepting the appointment and sent it off with Hedwig. He then hurried downstairs to eat Dinner.

The next morning he made a list of things to do,

1.Invite Ron, Hermione, and Ginny to stay at the house.  
2.Take NEWTs 3.Make changes to the school 4.Call a meeting of the order

First things first, he thought, and he flooed to the Weasley's Burrow. Mrs. Weasley just about jumped out of her skin when he came out. 

"Harry!" Mrs. Weasley gave him a huge hug.

"Mrs Weasley! Is anyone else here?"

"I'm sorry son, but nobody else is here."

"Oh, no Mrs Weasley, I actually wanted to talk to you first."

"Oh, Harry, what about?"

"Well Mrs. Weasley I have a lot to do in a little amount of time, I have to take my NEWTs, change around Hogwarts, and call a meeting of the Order, of which I am instating Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, and Ginny, and as the new leader I am afraid that our period of waiting is over, we have to take action and we have to take action fast and swift."

"You're instating my babies into the order? Well exactly how can you do that Harry, we have no leader."

"To the contrary Mrs. Weasley, I am the leader, it is hard to explain and I would rather explain it at the meeting tonight, which reminds me, can you please inform the members of the order that there will be a meeting here tonight, from there I shall take you all to my house, where we will conduct the meeting and I will discus my plans for the very near future."

"Alright Harry, but I hope you have very good explanations for this behaviour, for I am afraid I do not believe that the order will take lightly your new rise to power."

"You can be sure, Mrs. Weasley, that the explanation is very good, however it is also very confusing, but I'm sure everyone will understand."

"I shall see you later than?"

"Yes, in fact how about we make the meeting for 7:00 pm?"

"That sounds good Harry, see you soon."

"Bye." 


	5. Chapter 5

Harry walked into the Ministry of Magic building to meet with Rufus Scrimgeour to take his NEWTs. He was called into the office and Harry sat down.

"Hello Harry, I understand you have accepted your appointment to Headmaster, however that means you will have to take your NEWTs as soon as possible. When would you like to take them, the latest we can offer you is tomorrow morning at 8:00." Rufus smiled spitefully at Harry, Harry knew that Rufus was trying to deflect him from accepting the position.

"Actually, I would like to take them today Rufus, right now." Scrimgeour studied Harry and found that he was serious, so he led Harry to a sequestered room, he asked Harry to have a seat while the evaluators made their way to the testing room. Harry sat down and waited for the people to arrive. You can do this, Dumbledore is counting on you, you can do this, he thought to himself over and over. When the testers finally arrived Harry jumped a little but calmed down as he began the test.

Harry walked down the Halls of Hogwarts, it felt good to be there again, he made his way to his new office, that he recognized as Dumbledore's, however it was now his, he called a meeting of the teachers in his office immediately. Soon all of the teachers were in his office and he introduced himself as the new Headmaster and Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher, they protested slightly, but only to the fact that he was the Headmaster as well as the Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher. He spoke to them about the houses, made Slughorn the head of Slytherin House, he spoke to them about honouring Dumbledore with a statue in the front hall, about the best way for them to unite the houses, and finally about having the Order of the Phoenix take up residency in the school. Their meeting went smoothly and Harry left the school feeling a lot better. It was now 6:30 and Harry remembered he needed to be at the Burrow for a meeting of the Order, so he apparated into the kitchen and sat down next to Mrs. Weasley.

"Hello Mrs. Weasley."

"Hello Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny are here."

"If it's okay with you, I'd like to go and talk to them."

"Of course you would dear, see you in half an hour." Harry walked up the hallway and up the stairs and picked out Ron's room which was where they all were sitting. They all looked at him and greeted him happily, he returned the same to them.

"Hello guys, I have something I need to talk to you about," He studied their faces intently until he was sure he had their attention. He told them about Dumbledore, the Order and Hogwarts. They all stared at him, Ginny spoke first.

"So, you are my new Headmaster?" Harry nodded.

"And Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher." She looked at him.

"I think the statue is a great idea Harry," Hermione piped up.

"Yes, bloody brilliant." Ron stated matter-of-factly.

"So," Harry started again, " figured since we had the Order in the school at all times it would make it easier to run, without being spied on I mean, as well I would like to invite all three of you to move in with me."

"At Privet Drive?" They all said at once.

"No, at the house my parents left me."

"Your parents left you a house?" Hermione asked incredulously.

"Yeah well I inherited a lot of stuff, including my own Island and an unhealthy amount of gold." Stated Harry.

"Well, lets see it then!" Ron said excitedly.

"I'm taking the whole order there tonight for our meeting, which means that you'll be coming as well." The three nodded. Ginny motioned to Hermione and Ron to leave them alone.

"Well we'll see you in a minute mate." Ron said as he and Hermione left.

"So you decided you weren't going to run from me?"

"Well, I talked to Dumbledore about it, and he basically told me that you were safer with me than without me anyway." He smiled at her, she grinned back. She got up and walked over to him and put her arms around him and kissed him, he was a little surprised at first, but he responded relatively quickly and kissed her back, Ginny broke the kiss.

"It's seven and if I'm not mistaken everyone is going to be waiting for us downstairs." Harry nodded in agreement and they made their way downstairs. As they entered the living room all eyes were on them, Ginny went to take a seat next to Hermione.

"Hello everyone, I would have the meeting here, but I would prefer it if we didn't impose on Molly and Arthur any longer so if you'll hold on a minute, and I'll fix the wards so that they will let us all through," he closed his eyes and concentrated hard, he opened his eyes and smiled. "Now if you'll all floo after me, you will shout 'Harry Potter's' and hopefully it will work." He smiled meekly. He then threw powder in the fire and shouted "Harry Potter's!" He was then in the entrance hall where another house elf greeted him.

"Hello Sir, my name is Gretch, what can I do for you sirs?"

"Well Gretch, we are about to have quite a few guests and I'd like to change one of the spare rooms into a den if you don't mind, as well could you get a nice dinner ready in the dining room? Thank you Gretch."

"No problem Sir!" Gretch said gaily. Soon there were people popping out of the fireplace like popcorn all getting up and looking around extremely surprised, well except for Remus who obviously had been here before. Once everyone was there Harry spoke.

"So, everyone, welcome to my home, I'd like to think that I paid for it, but I inherited it from my parents just yesterday. Now if you'll all follow me into the dining room, we will be having dinner shortly." He lead the party into the Dining Room where the table adjusted to fit the amount of people and they all sat down and ate a beautiful dinner.

"Well Harry you're house elves are really good cooks." said a very full Remus, the comment was met by unanimous agreement.

"Well everyone, I think that we should all move to the den and begin our meeting." Everyone got up and stood behind Harry, "Shirly!" Shirly appeared next to him.

"Yes Sir!"

"Can you lead us to the Den please?" Shirly nodded and they all followed her out of the dining room and up the stairs. 


	6. Chapter 6

Alright so here's the next chapter, the next one after this should be out either tomorrow or Thursday. To all my reviewers: Thank you all for the input! Baby Huey, LiTTleMiSSmOOny, and Strandy!

* * *

Harry lead everybody into the newly created Den and invited everyone to sit down at the large square table. The table had a circular platform in the middle, which would create 3D images, maps etc. upon command. The Order sat around the table, Harry paced the room, once everyone was sitting down he walked over to a blue panel in the wall and stuck his hand on it, he closed his eyes and transferred all of his knowledge to the projector in the centre of the table. He then began to pace again. 

"My friends, it is on grave terms that I am here with you tonight, the recent passing to our friend, mentor, and leader, Dumbledore. I am happy to tell you that I have been in contact with him since he has passed." He looked around the table at the faces of shock and confusion, "as we all know, Dumbledore was an incredibly strong wizard. He told me that before he was murdered he knew that he was going to die, aggravating I know. However he left me something that he created, among other things, it was called a Meligna. The Meligna allows the owner to travel to a 'middle world' to converse with the creator or creators. Using this I contacted him yesterday. He wished that I call the order into a meeting and embrace leadership of this powerful group. He also left me a letter, appointing me to Headmaster of Hogwarts, however although I have accepted, I am still unsure as to how long I will hold onto this position, but as such I have created our new headquarters in the school. You will all stay at the school at all times, the school needs as much protection as it can muster in times like these. I have also created living quarters for you all. I would hope that you would take this idea and accept it with open arms. I am also taking over post as Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher. During the holidays, this will be our meeting room, we will have biweekly meetings, on Tuesdays and on Thursdays, this is subject to change. It is about time that we take a position at the front of the fight. Attacks are happening daily, and I know you'll agree that this is no longer an option. I know that you all have careers, but the school will support you, and seeing as you will be the schools new protection force, you will be on it's payroll." He looked at Remus, "Remus, my friend, I have asked Professor Slughorn to mix your potion whenever it is needed, all you need to do is ask him for it. Now I have another request for all of you, I wish for you all to help out with the DA, Dumbledore's Army, that is. I would feel more comfortable knowing that some students are receiving training above and beyond our Defence classes, and I would feel best if I knew that all of the order will donate it's skills to the effort. He looked around the table, all eyes were intently on him. "So, what do you think?" Everybody started shifting in place.

"I think you're in over your head Potter. Headmaster? That's a big job." Moody sneered.

"I agree with you, I think you are taking a lot more responsibility than you can handle Harry." Arthur Weasley agreed.

"I know, honestly, I would not have taken it if I was sure of who else would have gotten it, or if I knew who to hand it off to. However, as it stands so far, I am the headmaster at Hogwarts, until I find a suitable replacement, that is the way it will stay. Truth be told, I took the position to make sure that whoever takes it from me is good for the school, now any suggestions of candidates?" Everyone, again, shifted in place.

"You…" Ron said shyly. Ginny nodded.

"Ron, that is absurd, a 17 year old Headmaster? Please! We must have someone with more experience in the Wizarding world, more, wisdom, if you will." Hermione spoke sternly.

"Umbridge!" Ginny shouted to a chorus of laughter.

"Now, now Ginny, we don't want to have that again." Remus chuckled.

"Alright, the school will be open for you all to begin moving in, just chose a room, the meeting room is just across from Dum- My office. The living areas branch off of that room, the portrait is of a very large Fawkes with his arms around Hogwarts. Meeting is adjourned." He looked at them all. "Now, if any of you wish to stay, I have fifteen extra rooms available." He smiled and lead everyone into the front hall. The only people who decided to stay were Ron, Hermione and Ginny. "Alright, so it's us again huh?" They all laughed lightly as he led them up the stairs into the stone hallway, he turned to the right leading them all into the family bedrooms. "This is where you all will be staying in the time you are here, now if you'll excuse me, I need some sleep, you are free to explore the house at your leisure, you can call Shirly, Gretch, or Rimy, to give you a tour, I'd give you more names, but those are the only house elves I've met so far, all of them know how to cook, so if you get hungry, just ask them." He smiled to the three of them and left to go to his room.

Harry entered his room and pulled the envelope out of the glass case and grabbed a piece of parchment, he wrote,

_Dear Parents,  
First of all I want you to know that I love you very much, and I understand why you waited so long to give this letter to me. I have not spoken to you in a long time, and so I figure in this letter I will tell you all about my life…_

_

* * *

And as of right now I am taking the position of Headmaster at Hogwarts, as given to me by Dumbledore, as well I am now the leader of the Order, and Defence Against The Dark Arts Teacher. Please say hi to Sirius for me and I hope to hear from you all soon.  
Your loving Son,  
Harry._

Harry then folded the parchment and put it in the envelope, "Send!" He felt the envelope become empty and he put the envelope in the glass box above the fireplace. He then walked over to the bed and fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you all for your input. In response to the rushed thing, I also think I rush things, so I agree with you, but trust me, I used to be worse. Thanks for giving me the tip Hailey0176, I'll put more personal conversations in my chapters and I'll try my est to elaborate more. To Panaka, I am sure that this house is my own creation. To Ginnypotterfan, I am aware that McGonagall would have been more logical, however, I plan to work that into my story very soon. And I am aware that Headmaster is a bit much, but, as I said, McGonagall is coming into the picture very soon. Thank you for all of your ideas and encouragement, and I hope to hear from you all again. The next chapter will either be up tomorrow or Friday.

Harry awoke and made his way downstairs into the dining room to find Ginny and Hermione awake already. Harry sat down next to them, they sat in silence. That is, until Ron walked in.

"Harry, I've been thinking, if you're headmaster at Hogwarts, won't that get in the way of our original plans? Because we will be forced to go back to Hogwarts won't we? Instead of going after Voldemort directly?" Harry looked at Ron.

"Yes, I suppose you're right, which is why I am going to talk to Dumbledore again today. This is a huge responsibility. The order was right, I can't handle this all. I just can't. I have way, way too much on my plate right now, I mean, as Hermione mentioned, I am only seventeen."

"Harry, I know I was harsh on you last night, but honestly, hearing you take control of the order like that, I think you can handle all but Headmaster. Only because you have all of this other stuff to do. If you were only taking Headmaster, well then I believe you could do it, however, in the current situation, I think that if you were the Headmaster of Hogwarts, it would just put a larger target on the school. Think about it, it was a target when you were attending the school. Could you imagine it if you were Headmaster? Harry, it'd be devastating." Everyone around the table nodded.

"Again, I agree with you one hundred percent, so I'll talk to Dumbledore. But who would I give the position to?"

"Harry, what about McGonagall?" Ginny piped up.

"McGonagall, I never thought of her. But do you think that she would accept it?" Harry looked around the table for approval.

"Well, I'd say it's worth a try." Hermione added, and everybody agreed.

"Alright so, the plan for today is to pay McGonagall a visit?"

"I'd say it's a good one." Ron stated.

"Alright so, who wants to floo-call her?" Harry asked the group.

"I will." Ginny said as she got up and moved into the entranceway to use the fire place.

"Professor McGonagall said she'd meet us in the Headmasters office at Hogwarts in two hours." Ginny said in satisfaction as she sat down.

"Good, now if you'll excuse me I am going to go and talk to Dumbledore." Harry left and walked into his bedroom, where he found the Meligna on the desk where he left it, he touched it and felt the same tug he did last time.

"Ah, Harry, what do you have to talk to me about today." Dumbledore asked Harry thoughtfully.

"Professor, I am here to tell you that I can't possibly take over the Headmaster's position, I have so much to do right now, and I am no where near as wise as you were when you were Headmaster, I do not have the knowledge, or since you transferred your knowledge to me, I just don't know how to use it yet. I know that you trust me to do this, but the bottom line is that between the Order, Defence Against The Dark Arts Teacher, and defeating Voldemort, I just won't be able to give the school and it's students the amount of time, or care, that it needs, not to mention that I didn't accept the position for the right reason."

"I see." Dumbledore said quietly.

"I am sorry if I have disappointed you Professor." Harry said looking at his hands.

"To the contrary Harry, in fact, you have impressed me. You have grown, in this short time since I saw you last. You realize that the school is a big responsibility, and you also realize that although you have the wisdom and knowledge you need, you do not know how to use it, and for that, I am proud of you, and perhaps someday you will make a great Headmaster of Hogwarts. But for now Minnie is waiting to hear from you I'm sure as I told her of my intentions. I gave you this responsibility because I knew that you would learn that you cannot possibly do everything Harry. You must allow others to help you. I am always here if you need my advice, just as Minnie will allow you use of the schools resources. We are all here for you Harry, and although you will need to do the final battle yourself, we will be here to help you get there. Know that Harry." Dumbledore studied Harry's face as he began to smile.

"Thank you Professor. I needed to know that I did not disappoint you, that is very important to me, I hope to see and talk to you soon Professor."

"Good bye Harry, I look forward to our next meeting." Harry felt that familiar tug and he was back in his bedroom. He could hear Ginny and Hermione calling him to get ready to meet Professor McGonagall. He realized that he hadn't unpacked his belongings into the cupboard, he quickly unpacked his things and put on a pair of lack dress pants with a grey striped business shirt un-tucked. He hurried downstairs to meet Hermione, Ginny and Ron in the Entranceway.

"Alright, everybody ready?" Harry asked.

"What did Dumbledore say?" Ginny asked.

"Well he basically told me that he was counting on me giving up my position. He told me that he was teaching me that I couldn't possibly handle it all, and that even though I might have to defeat Voldemort by myself, you are all here to help me get to that point." Harry looked at them.

"You knew that didn't you?" Hermione looked into his eyes, "we're always here for you, you know that right?"

"Well now I do." He smiled a little, "I don't know what it is about Dumbledore but he can always open my eyes to things like that." The group nodded in agreement. "Well, let's go, shall we?" The group apparated to the Hogsmeade and proceeded to walk into Hogwarts and up into Dumbledore's old office, "Jointum Conquerus!" Harry shouted and the stairwell began to rise, Harry, Hermione, Ginny and Ron all stepped on as it carried them to the door of the office. They opened it and were welcomed warmly by Professor McGonagall.

"Greetings to all of you." She eyed them all expectantly.

"I have been told that you knew of Dumbledore's plot to make me learn things." Harry told her amused.

"Yes, I was in on the plot, however I was impressed with you calling a meeting with us to discus possible changes to the school. But I understand that you are here to give me the position of Headmaster?"

"If that is your assumption, then I'd have to say that you're correct." Harry said laughing lightly.

"Thank you, my hope is that someday, you will be able to take this position, and be as great, or even greater, than Dumbledore."

"Thank you Professor, but nobody could be greater than Dumbledore." Harry said solemnly.

"I think you'd surprise yourself Harry. However, for now I believe you have lesson plans to draw out, and spells to research, and challenges to create for you DA members and Defence students, as well as plans to make for the Order. Good Luck Potter." Professor McGonagall said.

"Thank you professor, you will be hearing from me soon." Harry told her.

"Yes, and you'll be seeing a lot of us too, mixing up as much mischief as we possibly can." Ginny joked.

"I wouldn't have it any other way Ms. Weasley." McGonagall stated.

"See you soon." Ron and Hermione said as they headed out the door.

"Very." McGonagall said friendlily just as they closed the door. 


	8. Chapter 8

I would like to thank you all for your feedback it is much appreciated. Here is the next chapter, I'm sorry it took me so long, I'm so busy in preperation for school which starts tomorrow, so I'm also sorry for the short chapter, okay, very very short chapter, both of my other stories are also updated, thank you all and I hope to hear from you again.

Harry was indeed very busy the next few weeks before the school opened again. He had drawn out two months in detailed lesson plans and general plans for the whole year. He had assigned all of the order members to a few missions. Including staking out known Death Eater hideouts and putting muggle video cameras into many important buildings such as Gringotts and the Ministry to keep an eye on what was happening, that way they would know when important attacks were happening and they would be able to appear there and disperse them. He had also talked to the Order about what he had taught the DA and what was still left to teach, he left the options open so that the Order would not have to follow too strict of guidelines. It was now the first day of school; he arrived two hours early and began to decorate his classroom. He made it bigger and split it into three sections. Section one, the classroom with desks and chairs, along with self-writing blackboards and whiteboards. Section two, the practice room, including padded walls and floors, an idea he took from the muggle mental hospitals. And Section three his office. He was happy with his changes and made his way down into the entranceway, where he met Hagrid and the rest of the professors.

"'Ello 'Arry! What'cha doin' here so ear'y"

"Well Hagrid, I'm the new Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher." Hagrid looked at him wide eyed and then begun patting him on the back so hard that Harry almost fell to the floor.

"Congratulations!" Hagrid said, genuinely happy for Harry.

"Thank you Hagrid, I believe the students are arriving and we should be making our way to the Great Hall." Harry and Hagrid walked into the Great Hall, quite a loud entrance was made as Hagrid entered, but that has to be expected. The two took their seats at the front table as the students started to enter the hall. Once it was all done Minnie McGonagall stood up for her speech.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!" She was met by a chorus of applause. "It is under grave circumstances that I am your new Headmaster, and in light of our last Headmaster's passing, I request a moment of silence." A deafening wave of silence fell over the hall as each student bowed his or her head. "With that done I would like to introduce you to Professor Potter, the new Defence Against The Dark Arts Teacher!" There was a short applause; it was stopped as Minnie began to speak again. "I'd like to welcome the first years warmly into Hogwarts' arms and I hope you will enjoy it here. Let the sorting begin!" Each of the first years lined up, up the centre isle in waiting for the sorting hat.

I welcome you To another year One most likely Filled with cheer

However as Our last year was drear I'd like to say A few words here

Be careful as The halls can hold Passages That lead not to gold

But if you Aren't too nosey You will find Your year quite rosey

There was a cheer from the students and the sorting began. Harry thought to himself, well, that was considerably short for a Sorting Hat song, oh well, it's his job, not mine. First Year after First Year were sorted into the houses. After that was finished, McGonagall rose to speak again.

"Take heed to the Sorting Hat's warning, however without further adieu, let's eat!" 

All of the students and professors filled their plates and began eating, once it was finished, McGonagall dismissed the students for bed and Harry went to meet the Order down in the Entranceway. He walked down the stairs to where they all stood and smiled at them. He motioned to the to follow him and led them to their quarters, he explained that he would not be staying in this area as of right now, he would be staying in the teachers' quarters. He left them to sort out living arrangements and continued to his bedroom where he fell asleep almost immediately. 


	9. Chapter 9

Alright, so her's me, making up for the extremely short chapter, I didn't realize exactly how short it was, and I am extremely sorry, I hope this makes up for it at least a little. Thank you for all of your feedback and I hope to hear from you all again!

Harry awoke the next day in his sleeping chamber, put on his robes and meandered down to the Great Hall for breakfast. He walked in and saw that McGonagall had created a new table for the Order in the front of the Great Hall, and so Harry decided to go and eat with the Order, and more importantly, Ginny. Harry kissed Ginny lightly on the cheek as he sat down beside her; she blushed slightly, "Hello," she paused, "honey."

"Good morning how was your sleep?" Harry asked her quietly.

"It was pretty good, peeves woke me up several times, but I managed to get him to leave."

"Oh really? How did you do that?" Harry inquired.

"Oh well, let's just say he won't be bothering me too soon… Unless he wants some more bubblegum up his nose." Harry and Ginny chuckled while they ate their breakfast of scrambled eggs and toast.

"So, what do you have to do today?" Harry asked, interested.

"Ah, well I don't think I have anything to do today, except survey the school, and watch out for Death Eaters, Dementors, Giants, you know, the usual." Harry laughed.

"I see, well I was thinking we haven't been taking much time together lately and maybe we could go and walk around the grounds after lunch, because I don't have any classes to teach after that." Harry invited.

"Are you asking me on a date Potter?" Ginny giggled lightly.

"Well, I, I guess so…" Harry whispered, pretending to be nervous. Ginny found this funny and was now laughing profusely, and Harry couldn't help but laugh with her. Once they had both settled down Ginny agreed. Harry said goodbye to her and told her that he had to go and teach a class of first years in half an hour and he needed to get ready. Ginny nodded and they shared a short kiss before he left for the Defense against the Dark Arts classroom.

He entered the classroom and walked to his desk in the front of the first room in his classroom, this would be to room he would be using today. He sat silently as the first years filled the room noisily. Once he had decided he had waited long enough he motioned towards the doors and they closed as he rose from his seat and the class became deathly quiet.

"Good morning class, I am under the well-found assumption that this is you very first class, is it not?" The first years nodded, "well speak up, I promise I won't bite." The class giggled nervously and said in unison, 'yes.'

"Good, I am Har- Professor Potter. I will be your Defense against the Dark Arts teacher." He looked around the room, "now, if you will open your copy of _The Standard Book of Spells Grade 1_, we shall begin learning about the Flipendo spell, please read to yourselves. After you are finished you may join me in the practice room, just beyond this door. Yes? What is your name?"

"Miranda Horchuck Professor, I have a question. Do you think we should be practicing on the first day? Shouldn't we learn more theory?" She said matter-of-factly.

"Yes, Miranda, I know what you're saying, but I am a firm believer that one learns best from practice and not from knowledge, please read the three pages and follow me into the second room." Harry said politely and walked through the door behind him.

It was now lunch hour and Harry was, once again sitting next to Ginny in the Great Hall. Harry had already taught three classes, one of each of the first years, second years and fourth years. As Harry taught each of the classes, he thought of what he had to deal with and overcome in those years, and as the classes were practicing their new spells in the practice room, he told them the story, and intertwined his basic lesson plans with it to tell the students what they would be learning that year.

"Hey babe, how did your teachings go?" Ginny questioned.

"They went quite good actually, I was wondering, in your walks around the school, could you maybe tell all of the old DA members that we will be getting back together this year? Tell them that we will still be using the Room of Requirement this year, and would you let them know that we will be having our first meeting at 6:30 PM tomorrow?" Ginny nodded in response.

"Of course Harry, no problem. It will be kind of cool having the DA back and running don't you think?"

"I completely agree with you, it will be good for them to learn things from the other Order members as well, they have so much experience you know?" Ginny smiled.

"Yes they do, but so do you Harry." Harry stared at her solemnly and nodded slowly. "On a brighter note, are you ready to go walking?"

"Of course." Harry led Ginny out of the hall hand in hand and they walked across the grounds, he conjured a bench by the lake and they sat down.

"I miss this." Harry told her sadly.

"Miss what?" Ginny asked.

"Just being able to spend time like this together, I mean, let's be honest Ginny, we haven't spent practically any time together lately." Ginny nodded.

"Yes, but we're spending time together now, and I've never known you to be someone who dwells within the past, Harry." Harry smiled at her and leaned in to kiss her, she gladly accepted the kiss and his tongue slid into her mouth gently. Their tongues danced around each other, they stopped for air once in a while, but nothing could end this moment. That is, until Fred came bursting out of the castle.

"Harry, there's an attack in progress at the Ministry!"

"Ginny I want you to rush inside and alert the rest of the order, Fred and I will meet you at the Ministry okay?" Ginny nodded quickly and rushed inside. Fred and Harry ran to the gates of Hogwarts and dissapperated to the Ministry, where they found at least thirty Death Eaters. "Fred, I want you to get whoever you can upstairs and lock the doors as best you can, I don't want any more injury, understand?" Fred nodded and ran to the rest of the witches and wizards to guide them upstairs. Since the attention had gone from the people to Harry it was relatively easy for Fred to get to everyone. Harry conjured himself a strong shield, which he fixated in between himself and the Death Eaters. He began to fire stunning and binding spells at all of the Death Eaters, he was joined immediately by the rest of the Order who did the same. Soon, all of the Death Eaters were stunned and they tied them up with magical pieces of rope, which, once tied, did not release. All breathing hard, they continued upstairs to find Fred and the rest of the magical people, all safe. There were only a few minor injuries.

"We have to find, some way, to throw, multiple, stunners." The Order nodded in agreement.

"Good thing we had those muggle security cameras, we would not have known about the attack otherwise." There was a chorus of approval and then, silence.

"Well ladies and gentlemen," Harry looked around, "it's begun." Everyone nodded solemnly and made their way back to Hogwarts. Once back Harry remembered something, he had not checked for a letter from his parents in at least a week and a half. He quickly dissapperated to his house and rushed upstairs, where he saw his letter, glowing red, he had never felt so happy. He hurried to the mantle and took out the letter.

_Dear Harry,_

_It seems you have been through a lot, even more than you had gone through in the graveyard I am sincerely sorry that we were not there to help you through it. I want you to know that it's not your fault, Harry. It was not your fault that Dumbledore died, I know you probably heard this before, hell, you've probably heard it from Dumbledore himself, but it's true. I hope you will continue to write to us in the future, so that we can at least feel like we are there for you. So, on a brighter note, Seeker eh? Best one in the league I expect, if you've got any of my genes in you. Your mother never really took much of a liking to the game, but it's invigorating, isn't it? I hope you will continue to play, especially in these times, because you can use all of the happiness you can muster. We hope to be hearing from you soon._

_James and Lily_

Harry smiled at the paper; he then gathered both the letter and the Meligna and apperated back to Hogwarts gates. He then continued back into his living quarters, where he put them on his desk and walked out. He found Ginny on the bench he had made by the lake and he sat beside her, quietly putting his arm around her, she leaned into him and they watched the sun set on the world's battlefront.

Harry awoke early the next morning and got dressed quickly. He had decided to talk to Dumbledore, and the only time he would have a chance to do that is now. He walked over to the desk and touched the Meligna. He felt the familiar pull and he was once again sitting in a room with Dumbledore.

"Ah, Harry, what draws you to me so early?" Dumbledore asked inquisitively.

"Well sir, we had our first attack on the ministry yesterday." Dumbledore raised his eyebrows, "nobody was seriously injured, but it's a lot to think about you know? For instance, what if next time we aren't so lucky? What if there are serious injuries? Or even deaths?" Dumbledore nodded solemnly

"I know exactly what you mean, Harry. There were attacks when I was leading the Order as well. However, it is a bit odd that they would attack for the first time at a place of such magnitude and importance." Harry made a small smile. "Harry, I want you to know that no matter what happens, I will always believe you did the right thing," Harry looked up, "well, except joining Voldemort or something like that." Harry chuckled gravely.

"Thank you sir, it was just really worrying me, almost like I might not be enough for this world." Dumbledore shook his head.

"Harry, you will always be enough for this world. Now go and teach your classes." Harry smiled and nodded. He was now back in his sleeping quarters.

Harry had taught five classes today, one of the sixth years, seventh years (which he had only just passed himself,) third years, second years and fourth years. They had all gone well, much to Harry's liking. It was now time for the DA meeting and Harry was considering how he would address them, and what he would tell them. Harry walked down to the room of requirement at 6:00, a half an hour early, where he walked past the area in which the room inhabited, and he was pleased to see it appear quite quickly, he then waited for the students and the Order to arrive, which they did at exactly 6:30. Harry entered and saw a room he was quite pleased with. There were huge pillows everywhere, and foldable desks, which were quite practical. He laid out the pillows in a circle, as he had decided to begin the class with a discussion. Harry smiled at everyone.

"Hello, and welcome to the first meeting of the DA in a very, very long time." He looked cheerfully around the room. "We started this club to protect ourselves when Dumbledore was taken from us temporarily. Now, I am afraid, he has been taken from this world permanently." He gazed about the circle. "And it is now time for us to start teaching ourselves protection techniques again; however, we will also have a strong focus on dueling this year. I hope you will tell all of your friends about it, as we would like to reach as many people as possible. It will still be called Dumbledore's Army, however, exactly how secretive it is, is up to you. Please raise your hand if you would like it to stay fairly underground." Almost everybody raised their hands, "alright, in that case, you must inform your friends of its hushed-up nature." The circle nodded simultaneously, and Harry grinned. "Alright, now a few things have changed. All of the adults, as well as Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger are part of an organized group called the Order of the Phoenix. Now, you must understand that this group is also quite covert, and should also be kept under wraps. All of the Order members will be teaching you as well as myself. We will be having biweekly meetings on Mondays and Saturdays. I believe that is all I have to say. I would like you all to show the order members, besides Ginny, Hermione and Ron, what you learned last year, as it is important they know what has been taught." The DA members rose to their feet and each of them selected an order member and began to show them what they had learned. They showed them the numerous counter-curses, jinxes, binding charms, and shield charms, among others, that they had learned. After they were done Harry dismissed them and everybody left until there was only Harry and Ginny left.

"That went well." Ginny grinned.

"You think so?" Harry replied.

"Of course it did! Everyone was ecstatic to be back in the DA, they loved it here, and they felt safe here." Ginny eyed Harry closely. He smiled back in return but looked at the ground, Ginny walked over to him and kissed him lightly, and he deepened it quickly but smoothly. He felt the room change beneath his feet, when he opened his eyes; he saw a canopy bed in a luxurious red and gold bedroom, Ginny smiled at him.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked nervously, Ginny nodded.


	10. Chapter 10

Harry awoke the next morning next to Ginny, he watched her sleep for a while until she woke up, looked at him, and started laughing.

"And what might you be laughing at? I wasn't that bad was I?" Harry joked.

"Oh, geez, no, it's just, you get amazing bed hair in the morning." She broke off in laughter, which Harry joined in with this time, it was now the weekend and Harry had no classes to teach, so he decided that he was going to research some wall spells.

"Well, honey, I was planning on doing a little research today, would you care to join me?"

"Sure, why not. What were you planning on researching?"

"Well, after the attack at the ministry, I decided to see if there are things like wall spells."

"Wall spells? Like, as in, building a house wall spells?" she asked him genuinely confused.

"No, like walls of spells, like stunning walls and binding walls, like that."

"Hmm, good idea, I was quite drained from that attack, if we could just send out a 'wall' of it then it would be much easier." Harry nodded and they made their way down to the library.

After a great deal of searching Harry came across a page on wall spells.

"Well, this is actually quite odd."

"What's that?" Ginny asked interested.

"Well, I found it, but it says that there is no incantation for it. It says that if you want it bad enough, and you put enough power into _any_ spell, it can become a wall."

"Huh… Well, that's kind of good isn't it? I mean, any spell can become a wall?"

"Unless someone else finds out something like this can be used, someone we don't want to find it. Some one like… Voldemort." Ginny nodded. Just then an owl swooped down and dropped a letter in Ginny's lap; it flew off immediately hooting noisily. Ginny took the letter out and her smile grew with every passing moment of her reading.

"What's it say babe?"

"It says that Charlie is down from Romania, can we go home and see him? Please?"

"Well of course we can, why wouldn't we?" Ginny and Harry hurried up to the Order's quarters and informed Ron. Once they did this they ran to the edge of Hogwarts' grounds and apparated to the Burrow's kitchen. Ginny, Ron and Harry were all embraced in a monster hug. After they could breathe again they all said their greetings and sat down to some nice warm tea.

"So, Harry, I hear that you have a lot on your plate right now," said Charlie.

"Well then, you've heard right, I do, but it keeps me busy."

"I would expect it does. How's the Order doing?"

"Well, its going alright I'd say, we had an attack on the ministry the other day, but I'm sure you have already heard that." Charlie nodded. They continued to talk about The Order, DADA teaching and the DA until Mrs. Weasley called them all in for supper. They all packed into the kitchen for a marvelous dinner.

"Well, I'd love to stay with you longer, but I'm afraid we must get back to the school. We all have to be well rested for the Order meeting tomorrow." Ginny and Ron nodded in agreement; everyone said their goodbyes and the three of them left. Ron went up to Hogwarts and slipped in quietly as Harry grabbed his sister's arm.

"I wanted to say that, I, uh… I love you Ginny." Ginny smiled to him, and looked down for a long time, Harry started to walk away, but Ginny pulled him back.

"Where do you think you're going Mr. Potter?" Harry looked at her in surprise and opened his mouth to speak, but he shut it as Ginny continued. "You think I wasn't going to say anything? I love you too Harry." Harry smiled at her and kissed her lightly, they walked up to Harry's living quarter's hand-in-hand.

It had been a fairly uneventful day, and it was now time for the Order meeting, Harry sat at the head of the table as the rest of the Order sat around it.

"Do we have any news to discuss? Or will this be a short meeting?"

"I'm afraid this will not be a short meeting, not even close." Harry looked at Moody, and asked him to elaborate.

"Well, you see, Voldemort, it seems, has taken on an apprentice." Harry stared at him. "He is addressed as Fergstorae. It is said that he is a very powerful wizard, and that he has been trained to go after the Order, and its supporters."

"Wasn't that the Death Eaters' job anyways?" Harry asked intently.

"It seems that he has changed his plan to a two front battle, one on the wizarding world, and one on the muggles." Harry shook his head.

"I expect we shall be hearing from this Fergstorae soon, I want to have at least two people watching the cameras tonight, I would also like to request volunteers to access the cameras of important muggle establishments and make it so we can monitor them as well. It is paramount that we not let this battle boil over our abilities and power, we must get out of the backseat and hit the gas, we must protect by attacking the powerhouses of his scheme." The order nodded.

"Now, Ginny and I did some research yesterday on wall spells. No, not building wall spells, like walls of stunners or binging spells." The Order listened intently. "It seems that there are no incantations for them, we must practice putting enough power and want into the spell, for that is how you create the wall spells. We shall practice tomorrow night in the Defense classroom, meeting is adjourned." Harry walked up to Ginny. "So are you staying with me tonight?" He whispered.

"By staying you mean…?"

"You know exactly what I mean." Ginny looked at him through a raised brow.

"I see… Well then, no."

"No?" Harry looked at her with a look of genuine sadness, he began to walk away.

"Get back here Potter, I was just kidding, I will meet you in your quarters in twenty minutes." Harry smiled to her and left with a slight bounce in his step.

The next day they were practicing like there was no tomorrow. Blocking, cursing, charming and binding each other, only mild curses were used on people mind you, the rest were used on dummy's which responded to the curses as a real human would, they also practiced walls, but it was difficult and most walls produced were quite weak. This was when the message came. Dobby stumbled in and shouted, horrified.

"ATTACK AT GRINGOTTS ATTACK AT GRINGOTTS!" Everyone flew into action, and apparated at once. As soon as they got there, they could see the Death Eaters everywhere, the Order branched out and started binding and cursing every Death Eater in their sight.

"WALL!" Harry yelled out suddenly, and everyone put up their shields except the Death Eaters, Harry screamed the strongest binding spell he knew, and the wall traveled down the room in one swift sweep. All of the Death Eaters were now on the ground.

"Good one, Harry. Glad one of us could get a good one out." Ginny said to Harry, who nodded back.

"I want someone to find out who was on shift and make sure every one is accounted for, I also want as many medi-witches out here as possible." Harry gazed around at the people on the floor. There were many wounded, and even some, Harry thought sadly, already deceased. Harry watched as the people were carried out. Remus approached him.

"Harry, I have the stats, 35 were working, 28 alive, 6 dead, and 1 missing."

"Who's that?" Harry asked confused, Remus stared at him sadly.

"Bill Weasley." Harry's face went white. Suddenly someone appeared behind him, he turned around to be grabbed by the neck and lifted into the air, or so it seemed. It was apparently a spell, as no one was holding him up but he could see the person in front of him. He was pale as the moon, with black hair, in which respect he looked quite similar to Snape. However he has a small nose, and bright blue eyes, a tiny mouth and a sharp bone structure.

"So we meet at last, Harry Potter." The man laughed a little. "I'm afraid we haven't been introduced yet, allow me. I am Fergstorae, I am sure you have heard of me as of late, I can assure you, I have heard a lot about you." Harry struggled in the invisible grasp. "Take a look around you Potter, see the wounds, the death, you will be seeing more of it soon I promise you, I would kill you now, but I want you to be around to see the destruction first hand, and I have also been ordered not to kill you, as my master would much rather do it himself. And yes, Harry, I have Bill Weasley. He shall be taken care of, do not worry, there's nothing like a little game of catch-a-hostage, don't you think?" And with that he evaporated, leaving Harry on the ground. Harry got up and rubbed his neck.

"This area is clean, let's go. Remus?"

"Yes Harry?"

"I want you to find out as MUCH as you can about Fergstorae, and get back to me as soon as possible."

"I'll do the best I can."

"That's all we can hope for right now."

When Harry got back to the castle he immediately went upstairs and grabbed the Meligna. He found himself in the room again, and began pace quite quickly.

"Harry, what is bothering you? You are emitting feelings of rage, and sadness. I have never felt someone's feelings so strong…"

"Professor, we had a few firsts today. We had our first death, which actually turned out to be six deaths, and we also had our first hostage taken, Bill Weasley."

"I see…"

"That's not all professor. Voldemort has an apprentice." Dumbledore looked at him concerned. "His name is Fergstorae, and he is the one behind all of this madness."

"Harry, I am aware, that these are a lot of troubling events for you to take care of. But I believe you can do it, I really do. I am sorry that I have pulled you out of your childhood so quickly Harry, but I know you can handle this. As for Voldemort's apprentice, I suggest you find out as much as you can about him. For it is through knowledge that we can defeat our enemies. Through knowledge of their weaknesses, their strengths, and most of all, their history. As we had found with Voldemort, History will be important for this case as well." Harry nodded.

"Thanks a lot professor. It's just a lot for me to handle you know?"

"Yes I know, but have you given any more thought to the Horcruxes?"

"Oh man, no I haven't I guess we should get moving on that."

"Yes, I believe that would be a good plan of action."

"Thank you Professor."

"No problem Harry, come and see me whenever you need to."

"I will." Soon Harry felt that familiar tug on his naval and he was back in his room. He turned around to see Ginny. He jumped. "Shit! You scared me!"

"Shhh!" She said, and she kissed him roughly.

Harry sat at his desk, he was quite tired after his 'time' with Ginny, but he still needed to write to his parents about the day's events. After he was done, he put the letter in the box and went to lie down next to Ginny again.

"What was that baby?"

"Well, when my parents were still alive they put a lot of work into an envelope that would allow me to talk to them in the afterlife."

"Kind of sounds like they were predicting their own death."

"Sometimes I think they were."


End file.
